All At once
by XAXRX
Summary: A seddie fic to the song by the Fray ONESHOT!


_**All At Once**_

**Seddie**

"That's it! I am never speaking to you again!" Freddie said as he stomped to the front door of Carlys' apartment.  
"Freddie," Carly said following after him.  
"Oh just leave him," Sam said from the couch, eating a bowl of strawberries. "He'll talk to me, he can't _not _talk to me." Sam smiled.

"Not this time!" Freddie said opening the door and slamming it behind him. He walked acoss the hall and opened the door to his apartment. He also slammed that door. His mom wasn't home, she was at some parental thing and told him to stay at Carlys'. He took off his shirt to see how much damage Sam had done to it. One sleeve was torn, the other parts were scrapped and torn. He rolled his eyes and threw it away. After he put on w nre shirt, he sat down and started watching TV. He tried to focus on the show, but his thoughts kept tracing back to Sam.

Sam, Sam, Sam.

He wondered what they were doing. What, or who, they were talking about.

He groaned and turned the TV off. He took his feet off his moms' glass coffee table and walked to the door.

Damn, he was giving in again...

_**There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you **_

He hesitated as he knocked on the front door to Carlys' apartment. He heard ruffling and then he heard a muffled "I told you so."

Then he heard someone undo the locks, and open the door.

Carly stood there in front of the door, while Sam was _standing _by the couch eating strawberries this tme.

Silence.

"Hi." He finally said.

"Hi." Carly said.  
"Told you." Sam said her mouth full of strawberries.

He took a minute to actually look what she was wearing.  
A black T-shirt with pain splatter and a guitar on it. Then jeans, the ends covered her black and purple converse. Her hair was as usual down.

"Benson!" Sam shouted, snapping me out of it.

"What!"

"Why can't you stay away from me?" She said grinning.

"I-I came back for carly, don't want her to be torn between us."

"Sure Benson, you just keep telling yourself that."

_**You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question **_

Freddie sat down on the barstool infront of the computer.

Sam was right, why can't I stay away from her?

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same **_

He couldn't be falling for _her _the one that causes him pain everyday?

He hated her. And besides, if he was falling for her, what would he say.  
'Hey Sam I think I'm in love with you?' no. He would sureley get a broken limb from that.

But they did share there first kiss together...

NO! He is NOT falling for her!

He loves carly. He wasn't sure why, she was funny...

No not really, on iCarly, _Sam _is the funny one, never Carly.

No matter how much she tries to be, it is always Sam...

Well she's prettier...

She had straight dark brown hair and Sam had wavy blonde hair... He did always like blondes better...

_**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there **_

Stop comparing them! They are polar opposite people. Sams' been to jail, Carly would never do anything that bad.

He wasn't falling for her. Maybe he is thinking of someone else he met... A long time ago...

A little girl with blonde hair and light jeans on. They met at a park... what was her name? That was his first crush. They were 7, before Carly moved in. But that little girl looks just like her...

No it can't be the same person...

_**Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out **_

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**_

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come  


"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked him.

"Nothing, where's Carly?"

Sam shrugged "She went to the store or something..."

"She left us?"

She shrugged again. "It's practically our house anyway."

"True."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Freward?"

"I've been wanting to tell you," He stopped when he heard a phone ring.

"One sec," Sam said.

_**And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**_

Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come 

Freddie waited as she texted the person back.

"Sorry my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, I got a boyfriend!"

Freddies' face dropped.

"What did you want to tell me?"  
"Nothing." He said softly.

_**Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another  
To another **_

She was that girl that he met years ago...


End file.
